dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig Cop (DNMP)
The ever iconic enemy from Duke Nukem 3D appears once again in [http://dukenukem.wikia.com/wiki/Duke_Nukem:_Manhattan_Project Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project] . There are two, if not three variants, referred to as Pig Cops in blue and black. They are shown to be quite intelligent as a Pig Cop is also seen helping Morphix to pilot his helicopter and they are also shown to be capable of speaking in Manhattan Project too. Unlike the Pig Cop from Duke Nukem 3D, in Manhattan Project they rank among the weaker enemies. It should be noted the Pig Cops in this case don't seem to be mutated Humans (see Trivia section). Variants There are two, if not three variants of Pig Cops in this game the two main ones being referred to as Pig Cops in blue and black. The blue ones are common police officers, while the black ones are S.W.A.T. members and are more armed. Pig Cop level 1 Duke will meet the 1st Pig Cop not so long after climbing to the roof in the 1st Part of rooftop rebellion. This Pig Cop is dressed almost the same way as the one from Duke Nukem 3D, except they have gloves and no boots or vests. They are armed with a shotgun. A shot takes out 10 of your a hp and so does a strike with his gun. It's the weakest enemy in the game and Duke will be able to kill them with ease. http://i702.photobucket.com/albums/ww28/Jhin-Roh/Duke%20Nukem%20MP/PigCop1.jpg Pig Cop level 2 This version of the Pig Cop is slightly tougher than the level 1 Pig Cop, but again isn't much of a threat to Duke. They are dressed in black SWAT uniforms and wear a helmet. They are also a bit more muscular than the lvl 1 Pig Cops. They carry the same shotgun as the lesser level 1 versions, but these pigs can duck as well to get a better shot at Duke. Lvl 2 pigs take 12 of your hit points with a single shot and 15 hp if they strike and hit Duke. http://i702.photobucket.com/albums/ww28/Jhin-Roh/Duke%20Nukem%20MP/PigCop2.jpg Pig Cop level 3 The level 3 Pig Cop is bigger and more muscular than the level 2 Pig Cop, but he shares the same SWAT outfit and helmet with the level 2 pig. Like the level 2 pig, this Pig Cop can duck and shoot at Duke aggressively, but the main difference from the others is his weapon. This variant is armed with an automatic shotgun which can fire 8-10 rounds. One round will take 5 of Duke's Hit Points so Duke needs to be careful, as a full salvo can deal 50 damage if Duke gets hit by 10 rounds. When he strikes Duke with his gun, he'll take off 20 of his HP. If the player can avoid being hit, they should still be able to take out this variant without too much hassle. http://i702.photobucket.com/albums/ww28/Jhin-Roh/Duke%20Nukem%20MP/PigCop3.jpg Trivia *In Duke Nukem 3D, the Pig Cop was originally supposed to be able to hit the player with their Shotgun, but 3D Realms dropped the idea, since it was not working in the game, but in Manhattan Project the Pig Cops can hit the player with their gun, thus reviving the initial concept. *Despite the Pig Cops from Duke Nukem 3D originally being mutated humans from the L.A.P.D., these Pig Cops seem to be mutated ordinary pigs. This is proven when Duke Nukem hits them enough with the G.L.O.P.P. Gun (which reverses the mutation of an enemy in the game), these Pig Cops will turn into small pigs - which might make sense as Morphix's army generally consists of mutated animals and bugs, along with some mechanical creations. *In Manhattan Project, if Duke jumps on a Pig Cop's head, the Pig Cop will get hurt and eventually die. This is not in the case of Pig Cops in other Duke games. *The first variant of the Pig Cop 's model in this game appears to have been reused in Duke Nukem Mobile . *There are three Pig Cops of the first variant seen wearing a helmet. The first two appears in the introduction cutscene and the third one is the first boss that pilots the helicopter alongside Morphix. See also *Pig Cop Category:Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project Category:Enemies Category:DNMP Enemies